Inventory
by Errol's Feather
Summary: What happens when Calleigh has an acciedent in the storage room and the team has to use the day to clean it up and old memories rise to the surface. A DuCaine.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:Miami and I am not making any money on it:

_**Authors note: **_Thanks to HCrazy for betaing this one for me :o)

_**Inventory. **_

It was early morning in the crime lab; it happened to be around seven and it so far seemed like a regular morning. Everyone was minding their own business when the whole place got interrupted by Calleigh yelling, "Horatio!"

It was of course not that uncommon for Calleigh to yell at someone, but she was usually yelling at her boyfriend Eric when she was upset, or perhaps Ryan in worst case, but not Horatio.

Even the redhead got surprised by this and hurried after the sound of her voice, which came from where they were storing the entire inventory.

"You called," he said when he reached her, surprised to find his co supervisor covered in the content of what was suppose to be on the shelves above her.

"Calleigh, what happened?" he asked as he tried to help her free.

"The storage room happened. I was reaching for a box of gloves and everything fell down on me. Horatio, this mess will simply not do anymore, we seriously need to clean here," she said with a sigh.

Both were looking around the room, it was huge, but even if it should be enough room for everything it was the complete opposite as everything was a mess.

Calleigh sighed again, when she had started there everything was in perfect order, or right after anyways as the young blonde had quickly put everything in order as she couldn't stand the mess. Now it was like a disaster where it looked like people had taken what they needed and tossed everything back in random order.

Horatio looked at her frustrated face and said, "You are right, so I say we gather the team and use the day to do it, which reminds me why you did you call for me and not Eric?"

"He hasn't come in yet and this is your responsibility," she replied.

"He's not in yet?" he questioned.

Calleigh didn't replay making hi understand it was off topic so instead he asked, "Will you get the rest so we can start."

She nodded with a little smile before she started to walk towards the exit area, as he watched from behind.

* * *

It was about an hour later and the team was spread over the inventory room along with the content. Valera and Natalia were in a corner quite far back going through gloves of different sizes and fingerprint powder and the mess in between which seemed for some odd reason to consist in magazine of various sorts, some old candy wrappers that once belonged to Ryan, and a pair of old white shades, that Natalia were currently sporting.

"This is so Eric's or Ryan," said Natalia holding up a playboy magazine.

"So are we going to throw them out as we couldn't see the gloves and powder for only magazines?" Valera asked.

"Yours and no as it seems like people have been reading here over the years. I say we pile them up in different categories and leave them be," said Natalia putting a dozen glove boxes on top of each other.

"Let's see this is the horoscope for Mai 2008, it says you are gonna meet a handsome bloke

and go on a vacation, did it pan out?" asked Valera with a giggle.

"Not as I recall, but think it was right before we started seeing each other," said Natalia.

"Should be, wanna take the test are you a shopoholic?" she asked.

"Sure, but we are doing the tubies afterwards," said Natalia and looked at the endless lines of boxes with test tubes and the ones spread outside the boxes.

Valera wiggled her brows and started to ask while Natalia just smiled at her.

* * *

"Sounds like someone is having fun," said Horatio as they listened to Natalia and Valera giggling.

"Yes, but those two mostly do, they do make a good couple," said Calleigh with a small smile.

"I agree, but you and Eric don't seem all too bad either," said Horatio with a sigh.

For the second time that day Calleigh didn't replay and by now Horatio was starting to have a really bad feeling about their relationship so he slowly changed the subject and said, "So we have been having some nice weather lately."

"The weather, Horatio, what happened to us?" she asked, with a hint of sadness in her tone.

He was about to answer when Ryan interrupted them by saying, "Hey guys, look what I found."

Horatio's eyes cast downward sadly, clearly admitting his sorrow to Calleigh in his own hidden way. He exhaled softly before answering Ryan, "What did you find?"

"Pictures, I found them down by the aisle with cleaning stuff, did you guys know there is a car engine there for some reason, either way here?" he said and handed the photos to Horatio.

"Natalia, Valera, come over, picture time," Calleigh bellowed.

They walked over as Horatio scanned a few of Calleigh and himself. They were from when she first started. The first was of her doing some paper work then looking over her shoulder. The second was of them in the break room. She was happily smiling over something he had just said to her.

Horatio looked over at Calleigh and noticed the tears sliding down her cheek. She had that certain look in her eyes that he hadn't seen in ages.

There was some others taken by different times of the crew, mostly they were having fun, but also different work pictures making them all smiled and discuss the different events behind them, until it was time fore the last one and everyone went, "awwwwwwwww."

"What on it?" Calleigh asked as she couldn't see it, neither could Horatio.

Natalia moved it so Calleigh could see. It was her sleeping over a table in a bar and Horatio looking over at her shoulder in a very loving way.

"When was this taken?" Natalia asked.

"About seven years ago, we were working a hard case," Calleigh answered looking down.

"What was the case?" asked Ryan curiously.

"Stuart Otis a pedophile killer on the run, it was really horrible, we worked night and day to catch him. When the case was finally closed the case we went out, but I was so tired that I simply fell asleep over the table," said Calleigh.

The three others smiled a little by this and Horatio gave her a heartfelt look making her smile a little at him.

Natalia asked, "So did you fell asleep any other places?"

"Actually I did fall asleep over my desk one late night when the case was still ongoing," she answered

"Wow you fell asleep at work?" Ryan questioned surprised.

"I did, it was hard on me for many reasons," she answered, at that point she wished she could sink down to the ground and hide, but she knew that was impossible.

Horatio didn't say anything; he just looked at her with protective eyes as Natalia asked, "Why was it harder for you than any other case?"

"I'm sorry, I have to…" Calleigh excused herself and walked out as fast as possible with Horatio right behind her.

"Wow, that was," Natalia shivered making Valera hold her closer.

"Yes, I have never seen her like that," said Valera worried.

"I don't get it," said Ryan confused.

"You don't think that…?" Valera questioned.

"Maybe," Natalia nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Ryan.

"Maybe she lost a child right before that and that was why it was hard," Natalia answered.

"You really think so?" asked Ryan.

"Or that she was pregnant and lost one right after," Valera concluded.

"Awwww poor Calleigh," said Ryan sadly.

"Yes very much so, but we better continue," said Natalia.

"What do I do with these?" Ryan asked.

"Just put them there and we'll find a place to hang them later," said Natalia heading back to the shelf she and Natalia originally worked on.

* * *

Horatio found Calleigh curled up on the floor in firearms and quickly sat down next to her and asked, "Sweetheart, are you OK."

"Noooo," she whimpered sadly, looking at him, he hadn't called her that since they were a couple ages ago.

"We never really talked about what happened did we?" he asked her, slowly and very tenderly drew her into his arms.

"We didn't, I'm sorry handsome, I should have slowed down, that way we might still have had…" she couldn't finish that sentence, it was simply too hard.

"No, it was as much my fault as I knew, I should have made sure you got enough rest," he said, thinking back.

"You know I would have gone against you on that…but that case," she whispered.

"It was the worst, and it was the last drop wasn't it, it became too much for you," he said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"It was and it did, it became too much in every way, you know all to well how it ended," she said, her voice quivering.

"Sadly I do. Was that why we fell apart?" he asked.

"It was partly the reason yes, it hurt too much," she answered honestly.

"I can understand that, but I really think we should try again or make another one," he said.

"Handsome, what are you saying?" she asked a bit surprised by these words, looking at him with still tearful eyes.

"I know I can not ask you to break up with Eric, but to me it seems like you are in a bad place and I do think that back then we did have something special… and I miss it, I miss you and us," he said honestly, swallowing hard.

"And I miss you so much handsome, what we had, what happened back then, it broke me down. I thought I never would recover and I felt like I let you down, I just couldn't live with that," she said honestly looking into his blue eyes.

"Ohhh sweetheart, you never let me down and I don't want you to think that you ever did," he said, gently caressing her hair.

"I missed that, your touch," she whispered, leaning against him, attempting to hide her emotions from him, but he felt her wet tears.

He just held her until the sobs died out and then he continued to hold her, embrace her, keep her safe in his loving arms. He knew by then she was asleep, so he couldn't really go anywhere, nor had he any desire to do so.

* * *

When Eric came in later that day he found Calleigh in her safe place, the firearms lab. She had taken a little break from the cleaning to check out a spent round from a robbery and was now leaning over the microscope.

Eric leaned against the door looking at his girlfriend that now was completely absorbed by her work. He found it somewhat cute so he watched her for a little while longer before letting his voice breaking the silence. "Babe," he said.

Calleigh startled a little by this, but looked at him standing there in the doorway like Hagen once had did, although Eric was complete opposite.

She smiled a little at him saying, "Hey Eric."

"Listen I'm really sorry about this morning," he said coming a little closer.

She nodded with a sigh and said, "I know, but you still shouldn't have…"

"I know, can you forgive me?" he asked a bit insecure.

"I can, but there is something I have been needed to talk to you about," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes…?" he asked sensing that something was up.

"I don't think I can do this anymore," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Us, it just doesn't feel right," she said.

"What do you mean it doesn't feel right?" he said.

"I dunno, it's just…" she stopped.

"You don't love me anymore?" there was sadness in his voice.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know what I feel for you at the moment, but I do know it's not love in the same way you feel which is why it would be wrong for me to continue this," she admitted.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden, there is another guy isn't it?" he asked annoyed.

"Of course not, you know I would never cheat Eric," she said.

"So you just stopped loving me," he said looking down.

"If that ever was what I did then yes," she said.

"This is just…" he said looking at her again.

"I am sorry, I just can't continue on a lie as I do think you deserve happiness and someone that loves you back," she said.

"I just wish that was you," he said looking at her with sad eyes.

"As do I, but we can still be friends," she suggested knowing how wrong it sounded.

"I suppose, I need to," he said nodding against the door.

"I understand, but they still need help with the inventory and Ryan is wondering about that car engine, I do assume you put it there," she said.

Eric chuckled a little spite the situation as he headed towards the storage room.

* * *

After that the petite blonde went to find Horatio, but as he was not in the storage room she went to his office where she found him behind his desk.

"Give up already?" she asked with a tiny smile.

"Says Miss I just have to check a bullet," he said smiling back.

"I had to, case?" she asked.

"Not at the moment no, I'm looking at some things we need to order, so how are you feeling?" he asked as she didn't look her best.

"Not to great so I was wondering if you could take me home," she said.

"I can, but shouldn't Eric do that?" he asked as he had seen him come in.

"We're not…. Together anymore, please," she pleaded as she was really not feeling good.

He nodded, getting of up from his desk, leading him out of his office and to his car.

* * *

Horatio followed Calleigh up to her apartment and inside where his eyes slowly searched the place. It had been about seven years since he was in there last. Not much had changed though, it was still clean and neatly made, with some mess here and there, but not in a messy way.

He followed her into the living room where he saw the usual magazines on the table, some new books and DVD's in the book shelf and some new framed pictures. Some were of her and Eric and some at the lab or outside with the people from the lab, other of her family.

"Dave got married?" he questioned looking at a picture oh her oldest brother and a red haired woman.

"Yes, to about three years back, she's a teacher," she said.

"Really, how did they meet?" he asked curiously.

"She was speeding, late for a class," said Calleigh with a giggle.

"That figures, did he give a ticket?" he asked.

"Nah, he fell in love," she said with a sigh.

"You want that?" he asked.

"What?" she asked him back with wondering eyes.

"Big white wedding and all that," he said looking at her.

"Dunno to be honest as most marriages ends in divorce," she said.

"But not all," he said.

"No, not all, what about you then handsome, do you want to get married again?" she asked.

"If I meet the right woman and it felt right," he answered.

"Was I once that woman?" she asked.

"You were. Yes," he said.

She nodded without saying anything else. He looked at her nervously biting her bottom lip, seeming like she didn't know what to do or say, something that rarely happened.

"You can still be that woman," he said softly, as it was true.

"You are sure of that?" she asked still biting her lip.

"I am yes, I have been so for a long time, but then there was Eric," he said.

She nodded with a sigh before yawning and saying, "I think I need rest, it has been a very long day."

He nodded not sure if she wanted him with her in bed yet. Then she said, "I need you there."

The petite blonde slowly took his hand and lead her to her bedroom.

* * *

Calleigh fell quickly fell asleep in the arms of her loving red read. He kept her close against him and held her with protectiveness, watching over her.

It felt a bit weird being there considering her bedroom still smelled like Eric, yet it felt so right. Watching her sleeping peacefully knew what he had been missing for so long.

Her in his life like they once used to be. She was what kept him sane in this crazy world.

He smiled at his sleeping beauty when she suddenly started to whimper a little in her sleep.

He cuddles her against his chest for comfort, holding her, caressing her soft skin making her relax again.

He sighed a little, holding her a little closer, looking at her, safe in his arms, his girl, his Calleigh, the love of his life.

Horatio sighed again before closing his eyes and falling contently asleep himself.

* * *

Calleigh and Horatio woke up early the next morning very much wrapped up in each other. She smiled joyfully before kissing her handsome and dragging him with her to the bathroom. She did rather want to be in bed, but they did have to work so she had no choice but to get up.

Not that she really minded though as she was with her the ma of her dreams.

The couple did finish up in the bathroom and kitchen before they drove to work. As they got out of the car she asked him, "Do you know if the others continued to clean after we left."

"No idea, but there is only one way to find out," she said and smiled at her, making her giggle in her own special way.

Calleigh shyly took his hand and dragged him towards the storage room, where she closed the door behind them before turning on the light and looked around.

"Wow," she said with a gasp as everything was clean and in perfect order.

"You can say that again," he said walking further into the room, before adding, "And they made some changes."

"What do you mean?" she asked catching up to see what he was looking at. There between the shelves was a mini fridge, eight bean bag chairs and for some reason the old car engine. On the shelf above were there different piles of magazines and some of the pictures frames.

"Why didn't they throw out the engine?" she asked confused.

"Probably had some memories to it, so I take it this is our new break room?" he said with a chuckle.

"Or hiding place," she said with a sly grin before wrapping her arms around her and kissing him deeply.

* * *

It was only the couple themselves that knew that a little bit later that morning they made a child in the inventory room. And it was after all that room that had made them find their way back to each other. so it only seemed logical that the new baby should be made there where their love again blossomed.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
